


T'hy'la

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the past, is not easy. But, when you're not alone, and have that special someone with you. It's the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'hy'la

Art by: Elfqueen55

They had made a life for themselves.

One would say, quite comfortable.

But, it wasn't their time, it was alien to them.

Spock had often been explained away, as an accident at birth.

Which did satisfy the masses, somewhat.

But, there was always that fear, they would know who he truly was.

As for their relationship, that was also a secret.

But, to each other behind closed doors, they were, and always would be t'hy'la.

Chapter End Notes:

 

 

 

 


End file.
